DeathWish
by stanandkylefan
Summary: Stan doesn't really know what to think of his new home. Something in it does not seem right.
1. Chapter 1

"Help! Someone help us!" Escaped the ten year old raven haired boy's lips. Stan and the others could not escape it no matter what they did they had to face it. "The door, dude!" Exclaimed the young raven haired boy's Jewish red haired friend. Kyle quickly opened the door but was in great shock looking at the man with the scar on the side of his face and deadly stance who stood in the doorway.

You probably want to start from the begining of how this happened very well, it started at the mental institution Shelly had been put in there recently because she tried to burn her parents in their bed. "Let me out of here I need to kill them!" Shelly shouted to the nurse.

"Mam, you need to just relax and take a few deep breaths like we told you." Ariel said to the thirteen year old who was putting up quite a fight. Suddenly the thirteen year old fell face down onto her bed. "Good work, boys." The nurse told the assistants with large needles.

Just then her Mother stepped into the doorway with her family. "So how is she doing?" The dark brown haired girl asked.

She could tell by Ariel's face that Shelly was still the same crazy killing obsessed teen. "Not good. She refuses to cooperate and keeps insisting that her family needs to die. Sharon looked concerned when the nurse had said she was obsessed. "Oh my god, what should we do?" The nurse didn't seem hopeful about anything that could help her daughter. "I would just let her be."

Sharon looked like she was ready to cry knowing her daughter would never be the same. Randy pulls Sharon into a hug looking just as sad as her. "We will get through this Sharon."

Stan couldn't help but feel this was somehow his fault. He saw that his sister was showing not normal signs but told no one. He looked up at the bed noticing her eyes were slowly opening. "Hey, Shelly." He said quietly. His sister got up from the bed but walked past him over to their parents. Stan watched Shelly anxious of what she would be capable of.

She took a large needle and forced into her Mom's throat who fell down screaming and blood sprayed everywhere.

He could not believe his eyes, Shelly who always acted so innocent and sweet in front of his parents just hurt their Mom. "Mom!" He shouted his voice mixed with fear and anxiety. Sharon gurgled on her own blood gasping for air. "Stanley..." He hurried over to his Mom and stared down at the object jammed into her wind pipe. "M-M-Mom?" Sharon grasped her son's hand weakly. "You...be..a...good...boy."

He wanted to start crying not aware that Shelly took the needle from his Mom's neck. "Oh, turd." His sister said in a whisper. He turned around and screamed as she drove the needle into his arm which made a sound like someone stepping into a gooey substance. He dropped to his knees not moving, the wound cold and damp. "So long, Stan" She went to strike his heart but just then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan? Stan?!" A familiar voiced called his name and he looked over to see Kyle sitting at his desk. "Huh? Wha-?" Kyle could tell that his friend had another one of those horrific dreams of how his sister had killed his parents and was after him. "It's okay dude, you just had a nightmare that's all."

Stan frowned at the Jewish boy not glad to be awake since Shelly had actually suceeded in burning his parents and now thanks to her, he lived in a Orphanage that he just did not feel safe in. "Oh..." He looked down at his desk.

Kyle knew there was absolutely nothing that would make his friend feel better unless his parents were alive but since he could not bring back the dead that option is impossible. "Pstt, Kyle is Stan alright?" Whispered the red head, Rebecca. She had become real close with Stan ever since the tragedy and like Kyle was there for him.

Kyle sighed and had a look of doubt. "No it has already been two months that has happened and he is still not acting right." Rebecca looked worried for her new raven haired friend. "We should try talking to him." Kyle had already tried talking to him in the hallway yesterday so he found it to be hopeless. "I already tried, he just ignores me if I talk to him about it or anyone." The red head said nothing and looked sadly up to the front. Stan wasn't really listening to Mr. Garrison who was talking about how hobos and homos were two different things.

His mind was somewhere else, The Orphanage. Just something in it did not feel right. The location was near a Morgue and it smelled of Moth balls, sweat that you could get from fear and something red was on the windows. He was unconvinced that the red spot was just paint like Kendra his caregiver told him.

One more hour of school and then I have to go back to misery he thought to himself. "Yoo hoo Stan!" Rebecca whispered as she threw a note over.

He opened the letter that landed perfectly on his desk. "Dear Stan, I understand you are going through a hard time and feel pain but please don't shut out the ones you care about and not let us help. Sincerely, Red

He raised his eyebrow at the red head confused to why there was a heart. Rebecca felt embarrassed that she had drawn that. "Oh ignore the heart, it is just something I always put by my name when I give people letters." She lies uncomfortable that Stan might not feel the same. "Oh, okay." He blushed slightly.

Rebecca had looked away went happened so she didn't notice. "Also, thanks." He told her actually smiling for the first time in a while. Rebecca loved his smile and loved everything about Stan but thought he just thought of her as invisible and a nobody. She smiled sweetly back at him. "For what?"

He put the note into his coat pocket, anything he got from Red he would keep. "For helping me find that Orphanage." He didn't want to make the red head feel bad so he did not tell her what unsettling feelings he had about it. Rebecca kept her smile. " Anything for you cuti-...Stan." Stan looked confused but did not question her. "You are awesome for that."

Rebecca felt her cheeks turn red. "Really?" He noticed the red head's face and felt himself queasy so he turned away. "You blew it." Rebecca thought in her mind. "Now he probably knows and just finds it stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

After school had ended, the Marsh boy stepped onto the bus with the Jewish boy dreading going back home. His Jewish friend looked over at the boy. "It's just your imagination dude." Kyle assured Stan who did not seem convinced. "If it is my imagination then I must be just as messed up as my sister."

Kyle frowned at the boy's response making his way to the back of the bus. Stan followed close behind not wiping that blank stare off his face he used to hide his fear.

The Jewish boy sat up in his seat starting to do science homework they were assigned. "I swear Garrison gives us preschooler work." Stan laughed. "Yeah he is such a dumb ass!" Kyle shared the laugh with the Marsh boy. "He should just go back to teaching kindergarden!" He began to write a respone down to a question.

"You guys I don't know what you are talking about, that crap that Garrison assigns us is hard!" Both boys looke up to see Cartman turned around in his seat. "That's because you are a retard." The Jewish boy blinks. "Hey! That's not fair! The Jews have always been clever especially with stealing!"

The fat boy cried out. To this, Kyle just rolled his eyes with a annoyed expression on his face."The Jews didn't steal anything you fat racist idiot."

Cartman looked at him seriously. "Exactly what you want us to think you sneaky butthole." Kyle rolled his eyes once again aggravated with the stereotype. "Just fuck off Cartman."

Cartman sat back down slowly in his seat with a scowl set on his face. The Jewish boy glanced over at Stan concerned since he had not said a word. "Are you okay dude?" Stan saw that they were just one turn away from the orphanage. "No I'm not." He admitted just wanting the bus driver to skip his new home. "Stop being such a pussy." Cartman said, eavesdropping on them. Kyle wanted to punch him in his mouth for being so rude and not showing any concern for their friend. "Can't you at least pretend to care?"

Cartman looked up at the ceiling. "Mmm nope, he is being a pussy." Kyle sighed turning his gaze back to Stan. "It'll be fine, you are just paranoid after what happened to Shelly." Cartman smirks finding a opportunity to mess with Stan. "Holy shit! Shelly is chasing the bus down!" This makes Stan turn his head slowly and jump out of fear. "I don't see her." The fat boy tries not to laugh. "She's on the bus dude you better hide." He jumps under his seat afraid that his deranged sister was going to "get him". Kyle was furious knowing Cartman didn't really see Shelly, he just wanted to screw with poor Stan. "Shelly is not on the bus you fucking asshole! Leave Stan alone!"

Cartman smiled at the Jewish boy's anger. "Aww, you are like a over protective house wife to him." Kyle gritted his teeth raging with anger. "I am going to kill you!" Stan crawled back into his seat embarrassed that he had fallen for Cartman's trap. He looked back out the window wanting to beg the bus driver to let him stay on the bus when he saw the Hell hole. When the bus door opened he stood still not wanting to move. The Mexican bus driver raised his eyebrow. "Come on man, I don't get paid to keep kids I get paid to drop them off."

Kyle looked over at The Marsh boy with a frown. "Go on dude everything will be fine." Stan stepped down from the seat thinking maybe Kyle was right. Maybe he was just imaging things. "Okay later." He walked up front to the door and ignored Cartman who told him that his sister was right outside the house.

After getting out of the bus the Marsh boy walked hesitantly up to the door and pulled on the skull knob. A women with dark black hair answered glaring down at the boy. "I found specs of dirt on those plates you washed." She talked with a British voice. Stan took a small step back from the women. "I'm sorry I will clean them right this time."

The girl shoved him inside. "You do it now!" He frowned at the girls and boys either polishing, folding laundry or trying to cook meals. He was lucky enough that this women gave him the freedom to stay in his school unlike the rest who were homeschooled poorly.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan walked into the kitchen to do a better job like the British lady wanted. He didn't even feel safe in the kitchen where it was the most brighest with the sun shining into the window. "Why did Shelly have to become a lunatic, she is always ruining everything for me." He scrubbed at a skillet grease stain that would just not come off using the bucket of water with soap. He scrubbed harder but still no progress. "How the Hell does she expect me to clean this?" He dropped the pan onto the ground and sighed.

The male that was African American walked into the room and scowled at his work. "This isn't that hard white boy." He looked up at the male intimidated by his emotionless face. "I'm doing the best I can!" The Marsh boy exclaimed to Mark. Mark's expression on his face did not change. "Try harder."

Stan went to pick the skillet back up when suddeny Mark kicked it away from him. He walked towards the skillet trying again but Mark kicked it out of his reach. "I can't do my job if you keep the dishes from me dude!" He exclaimed. Mark tugged Stan's coat over to him so their faces were close. "Don't talk back cracker."

Stan did not like that this guy was racist against whites and hated little kids. He was worse than Kendra. "Okay I won't just get off me" Mark throws Stan to the floor and leaves.

He stands up deciding to disobey for a change, these people treated him like shit so he was going to do it back. He raced out into the hall past the other kids who were mopping up the floor in the living room. "Now I wonder where these assholes hide the video games." He opens up a door he comes up to on his left. "Maybe they hid them in here."

He pushes through something slimy and cold. Afterwards, out of curiosity to see what had touched with his face he looks up and stands frozen with his heart racing seeing intestines dangling down.

When he snaps out of it he runs away from the door quick and runs into closet thinking he will be safe there. "I was right, this place is exactly what I thought it out to be!" The Marsh boy feels something warm dropping onto his head. "I guess something must be leaking." He thought as he searched around for the light. It went silent until he flipped the switch on to his horror he looked up at a coat hanger that a guy who was implaed through the stomach on. He backed up against the door not daring to go any closer.

The guy blinked his eyes not saying a word but it was as if he was still alive. "Wh-Who are you?" He asked in a stutter.

The guy stared at the boy blinking once more not responding. Stan was confused to how this guy was still alive. "Dude please just explain to me what happened to you." The guy now stopped blinking only staring at the Marsh boy. The way his eyes were locked on Stan made him quiver. He looked down at the blood puddle that was forming onto the wooden floor.

The guy stopped blinking at Stan and started to scowl. "You will be next!" The guy flung his arm out towards him. "Jesus fucking Christ! I have to get out of here!" He runs out of the closet to back in the hallway not daring to look back. While running he bumps into something solid. "Oh hey, Mom." Kendra grabs his arm and drags him back to the kitchen. "Just what do you think you were doing? And, what is this on your head?" She slides a finger across Stan's hat observing the dark red sticky blood.

He doesn't say anything too nervous that she will make him show her.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Broflovski home, they were at the table feasting on a Jewish meal. Kyle poked at his bread with a fork seeming uninterested.

His Mother Sheila glanced over at the boy confused to why he wasn't eating. "Kyle what's wrong? You haven't eaten any of your challah." The Jewish boy looked up at his mother with a look of worry unsure if he should worry about the Orphanage his friend was staying in or not after what he had read online about it. "It's nothing, ma."

Sheila gave Kyle a skeptical look but went back cutting her food.

Kyle looked back at his Mom. "Can I please be excused from the table?" Sheila finishes cutting up her bread. "Yes you may Bubby."

After Kyle pushed in his chair he headed upstairs to his room and got on his computer. "It just can't be." He started to type into the search engine South Park Oak Orphange clicking on the first link. He started to read that ninteen kids were found dead on the balcony.

Some say, the caregivers got fed up with the children when they would not obey and threw them over the edge. Others say, this location used to be were the Graver's Morgue was originally at and the people in it were obsessed with making children slaves of having them disect the people they found dead including the ninteen kids.

The Jewish boy thought this over again and decided he had to warn Stan but first he got out his cell phone to call Red to see if she checked the place Stan was staying at out before she suggested it. "Oh hey, Kyle?" Was her response when she answered. "Rebecca you know that place Stan is staying at?"

The Jewish boy asked. "Yeah what about it?' Kyle got up from his desk and walked around the room. "I really think Stan is in danger." Red had a concerned look. "But that place takes care of Orphans. How could he be in danger?" She sounded confused. "Just get on your computer and type in South Park Oak Orphanage kid massacre.

Red looked afraid as she did what the Jewish boy instructed with her cell phone. She gasped putting a hand up to her mouth when she read the part about the ninteen kids. "Oh-Oh my god! We have to get him out of there!" Kyle stopped pacing and sat down on his bed. "I know but we are going to need all the help we can get, round up some of the kids."

The Jewish boy was sure that just two kids would not be enough to stop these so called caregivers. "Okay I'm on it."

Red frowned and hung up looking down at the floor. "What have I done? I just put the boy I love life's on the line." She throws her phone across the living room floor, sliding down against the wall hugging her knees. Skeeter hears her phone slam against the wall and walks in looking upset with the red head. "Rebecca! What the hell do you think your doing throwing things?" She didn't answer and looked away from him. "I'm sorry, Dad. I am just a little upset is all." Her father sighed at her phone that was broken in two. "I just got you that last year, don't expect me to get you a new one." "A new one?! I don't want a replacment! I loved that phone and now thanks to me it's life is over."

She is really referring to how she will never be able to find a boy like Stan and is the boy she will ever truly love.

Skeeter look confused with how she was acting about "the phone". "Alright pumpkin what is really troubling you?" He put a hand on her head. Red sighed staring down at the floor. "It's a boy." Skeeter looked angry. "Oh is that so? What did he say to you? I will kill him!" She looked up alerted. "Dad, no! The boy didn't do anything, it was my fault."


End file.
